Secret Agent Man
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Tyson has been chosen on a mission to save BBA and possibly the world from an impending danger. He has to destroy a weapon of mass destruction. Can he do it? Of course not! he needs backup. A gift for Author Tyson Kinomiya Granger


**Disclaimer: I'm not profiteering from any of this. It's a FAN made story that was written as a hobby.**

**Hello lovely readers! as you can see this story is a request fic for Tyson Kinomiya Granger, he ask for a spy fic filled with humor/action/love and here it is! This is going to be a silly over the top crack I've ever done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**7 years ago  
Tyson  
age: 8 years old**

Back when he was a little kid. Tyson always wanted to be a spy, he watched all the James Bond movies he bought from their local video store and imitates his foreign idol. His brother back then was only in his teens and finds his little brothers' hobby innocent and cute. But there are times where his little brother can get really annoying as time goes by. So one day he had a talk with Tyson regarding his now unhealthy obsession because his main concern is, it has became rather destructive.

"Tyson, you have got to stop" he eyed his brother wearing a mini tux and was holding a toy gun with one hand and a champagne glass that contains only lemon soda.

Tyson can only stare at him with confusion "but why?".

Hiro began to list the many antics his brother made but only to be countered with a bizarre answer. "oh you know why" he pointed at the damaged car their dad had given Hiro for his birthday "You wrecked my car. Despite your short stature, I don't know how you manage to drive. Why were you driving it anyway?".

Prepared for such question, Tyson explained he was only playing inside Hiro's car and by playing, he means he actually drove it and to reach the pedals Tyson used his mother's 6 inch platform shoes she used during the seventies plus some books tied up to it. Upon driving on the concrete road he lets his imagination run wild and one thing lead to another, he was lead to an epic car chase with gangsters behind him. All Hiro could do was stare at his brother blankly as he continued on with his ridiculous story that somehow involves drug dealers, the Yakuza and explosions. Lots and lots of explosions, mostly coming from the bad guys who failed to catch him.

"It was only a scratch" after Tyson said this, the car began to collapse and set itself on fire. Hiro didn't know how could this be possible and was amaze as Tyson was left unscathed through his misadventures but he shrugs it off and continues on with his rant."you traumatized our neighbors cat".

Tyson gave him a dark creepy look "the cat was evil... pure evil" he then took a sip of water from his champagne glass in his most elegant manner.

_'the hell!?' _Hiro massages the bridge of his nose to prevent him from getting even more stressed. His brother may be a cute little kid but Tyson can be very frustrating and troublesome. "I don't even want to hear why you think their cat is evil".

Despite listening what his older brother said earlier, Tyson explains anyway "He's white and fluffy and looks at me funny when Mr. Ishiyama pets him on his lap". Tyson's eyes went wide when another possibility that maybe their old neighbor from across the street might be evil too "oh no! what if he's a bad guy?"

Hiro sighs and whacks him on the head with a rolled up newspaper he just took from the kitchen counter.

"ow!"

Lastly, the part that irks Hiro the most "Why do you have girl dolls?" Hiro pointed out Tyson's room which are full of Barbie dolls. Tyson smiled "They're my girlfriends! James Bond have lots of them in every movie" he said proudly thus earning him an odd look from his brother. Tyson then mumbles under his breath "even though I think girls are icky".

Hiro had heard enough, he took Tyson's arm and led him outside "It's time for you to have a new hobby and I assure you it's better than role playing as a spy".

Tyson whines and struggles to get out of Hiro's tight grip of his arm "but I don't wanna! you can never make me! I will never enjoy it! never! never! NEVER!"

**Present Day**

Tyson showed off his newly modeled Dragoon courtesy of Kenny, it was swift, fast and Tyson couldn't stop but brag "Man! Beyblading is the best sports ever! especially if you happen to have an awesome blade like mine".

With every move he makes, his ego was showing again.

"whoa! did you guys see that? did ya? did ya? did ya?"

Everyone groans a "yes" it was obvious his team mates were getting annoyed by the minute but Tyson remains ignorant.

"Don't you wish your beyblade was awesome as mine? hahahahahaha!". Somehow, killing Tyson right here right now seems to be a good idea. Ray was on the verge of having an aneurysm, something just needed to be said "yes we get it Tyson! quit rubbing it in".

Meanwhile...

Inside his office, two gentlemen in black suits and shades were talking to Mr. Dickenson in private. It was of serious matter that the BBA was involve in a case on red alert. The old chairman wonder what serious danger they were in since the men in question needed experienced professional beybladers, one who is cool when under pressure, smart, very athletic, and can do orders without fail.

The men look on waiting for an answer as they saw Mr. Dickinson made a positive grin "I chose Tyson Granger"

"Can we trust him in this mission?"

Mr. Dickenson opened the blinds from the window and pointed at the boys practicing at the arena "Of course we can trust him. Just take a good look at him!" the old man said proudly at the world champion.

The two men looks at Tyson, who was busy picking on his nose and later catapulted a booger. "uhhh... are you sure about this? how about that guy?" they pointed at Kai. From their point of view, Kai looked like he has the qualities they been looking for but was dismissed by the BBA Chairman.

"oh dear me not him"

"why not?"

The old man recalls Kai's history of switching teams and that infamous incident in Russia "he has a history of switching sides. I think it's called, chronic backstabbing disorder".

"Ookay?... how about that guy?" he pointed at the Chinese blader. Ray has good qualities they been looking for but women are his weakness. Just like that time with Salima "I'll have to say no. Trust me, he gets easily charmed by attractive women".

The two gave up and was left with no other options "Fine then, we pick captain booger over there". They certainly hope Tyson won't fail them or this whole mission will be a huge failure and it will bring a bad image to BBA.

"Call him here then for a mission briefing"

Minutes later...

Tyson came knocking on the chairman's door and came in once Mr. Dickenson responded with a "Come in". The young teen walks towards the desk at the front, wondering why was he summoned and why Mr. Dickenson was looking at him with a serious face. Did he do something wrong? or was it the number of beydish he and Kai destroyed whenever they had an intense battle, moreover, it's not just the beydish but the whole arena as well.

"Tyson, you might be wondering why you are called here"

Tyson was suddenly in defensive mode "I didn't mean to break the arena Mr. Dickenson! Kai can get insane when we battle". Although this was half true, Tyson was part at fault too but didn't want to admit it.

"what? No, that's not what you are here for"

"it's not? oh, then is this about throwing a rave party inside BBA without your knowledge?"

This was unexpected news, Mr. Dickenson was utterly shocked "A Rave party!? you held a rave party?". He let out a heavy sigh "forget it... I'll let this one slide ", he looks at Tyson seriously "Tyson, I have something to tell you".

Tyson interrupts, thinking he knows what the chairman is going to say "I totally agree that Brooklyn is not to be banned from participating beyblading tournaments just because he almost destroyed half of Tokyo". He then added a warning "just keep Kai away from him".

Mr. Dickenson raise a brow "what are you talking about?" he rubs his temples "Let me finish".

Tyson didn't say anything and was eager to listen.

"You have been chosen on an important task"

"Me?"

"Yes, and these fine gentlemen on your left will explain it to you" he pointed at the two agents sitting comfortably on the leather couch. Tyson, having mistaken the two men to be big time loan sharks, looks at the old man questionably "Mr. D did you owe a huge amount of money to loan sharks?". Thinking he might be forced to 'donate' his organs to the black market or prostitute himself to really dirty old men because dammit, he's adorably hot! In his panic, Tyson looks around for an escape.

That's when one of the agents introduced themselves, "Mr. Granger, allow me to introduce myself. I am agent Vyacheslav and this is my partner Stanislav. We are agents from the Russian Government secret service. We are here because you have been chosen out of all the possible candidates to participate in this important mission".

"What kind of mission?"

"Espionage"

That certain word coming out of the agent's mouth made Tyson stunned for a moment for his brain to register what the word 'Espionage' means. Slowly, that tiny part of his brain that has been suppressed ever since his childhood was finally unlocked and free. Tyson finally got what they mean.

"So what you are saying is... You want me to be your spy?"

"Yes"

"A real spy? with all the cool gadgets and stuff?"

"That's exactly it"

Tyson burst out in excitement at the news, finally his childhood dream to become a real spy came true "WOOOHOOO! Yeah baby! I'm gonna be a spy!".

He was quickly shushed by the agents by covering their hands on Tyson's mouth. Agent Vyacheslav calmed Tyson's excitement in a calm warning tone "Mr. Granger please! This is a strictly confidential mission and nobody must know except you and the BBA Chairman. Understood?" Tyson nods and they let go of the young teen.

After they made it clear for Tyson not to tell everyone. Tyson worries on what to do with his team mates while he's out doing missions "What about my team mates? I can't just wander off and leave them".

"You don't have to worry about them Tyson" agent Stanislav reassures him

"I don't?"

"This is the part where we explain to you about your mission"

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

**(A/N): This is a Spy Parody dedicated to Tyson Kinomiya Granger. This is only the first chapter and it will get crazier as the story progress. I also like to thank you and everyone for helping out doing Charity for the Typhoon 'Haiyan' victims in east central Philippines (My home country).**

**Watch out for Chapter 2 everyone :)**


End file.
